1. Field of the Invention
The putter head is a part of a golf club called a putter which consists of a head, shaft and grip. This invention is the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putter heads made with flanges and sighting aids. Most of the soles are wide which makes it difficult to hit out of deep grass.
The sighting aids are short, the weight of the flanges are not positioned directly behind the hitting area and do not provide substantial weight in the flange to produce inertial energy. Putter flangers are not made with sides that are spaced to pick up a golf ball.